Let's Save the World
by katie farmer
Summary: Clark didn't leave Chloe at the end of Doomsday. This is what could have happened. ON HIATUS!


**Let's Save The World**

A/N This is what I think should happen between Chloe and Clark at the end of doomsday. I don't understand though. When they destroyed Brainac, wouldn't Chloe get her meteor power back. She should have healed Jimmy. Did the writers forget about her healing power, or did they decide that Chloe doesn't have it anymore?

**Chapter 1**

Clark opened the door to the Watchtower. It was the new apartment that Jimmy had given Chloe as a wedding present. Clark had stood and watched her cry at the funeral. He wanted to go and hold her, but it would be wrong to do so at Jimmy's grave.

As Clark walked into the Watchtower, he saw the dried blood on the floor.

"Clark, you're alive." Chloe said as she ran down the stairs. She got halfway down, before Clark grabbed her into a hug. He buried his face into her hair and smelled the wonderful fragrance of her shampoo. She curled her face into the crevice of his neck.

"I got out before Dinah pressed the button for the explosion." He pulled away.

"I looked everywhere, I can't find Lois. The legion ring is gone too. Both of our desks at the Planet are messed up. I think that there was a fight, but there wasn't any blood. The box that the ring was in was open and on the floor." Clark said.

"What," Chloe blurted out. "But then Lois may have been sent to the future or the past. If she put on the ring then she wouldn't know how to use it. We wouldn't even know where in time to look!"

"I'm sorry about Jimmy and the funeral."

"You were there? Why didn't you come to me? I needed you." She looked sad.

"Because I feel responsible for his death. I should have killed Davis months ago. Oliver was right. If I had killed him, then Jimmy would be alive right now. Lois wouldn't be missing and everything would be happier." Clark sighed.

"You may be invincible Clark, but Davis was immortal. You couldn't have killed him, unless you sent him to the Phantom Zone. I should have let you send him there. I shouldn't have stopped you. But I didn't want you to feel bad about it. It would way on your conscience for the rest of your life, and I didn't want that."

"Better that then to have Jimmy die." Clark yelled. "I don't even care that Davis died. I don't feel bad about that at all. I feel bad about Jimmy. I don't want you to be in pain." He said sadly.

He walked over and pulled her into his arms again. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her against his chest. Her feet were hanging at his knees. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She hugged him back.

"Please don't leave me Clark, I don't want to be alone." Tears started dripping down her face. "We can find Lois together. Don't leave." She said pleadingly.

He set her down, and brushed the tears from her face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest, curling her into his body. He kissed her hair and rubbed her back.

"I won't leave you ever. We will find Lois together. I called Mom, and she can't get away right now. But she will come visit when she get's a chance. She is going to call every once in a while to check in. She also wants you to call her, to make sure you're okay. She loves you, you know." Clark pulled away from Chloe, and leaned over and kissed her nose.

"Do you want some coffee. Jimmy would never forgive me if I didn't keep you safe and hydrated with coffee. He is watching over us." Clark grinned. "When we get Lois back, Jimmy would definitely want us to tie her to a chair and make her listen to his ABBA cd's." They both started laughing, thinking of the terrible fate of Lois.

"Your right Clark, Jimmy would want me to take care of myself. Will you help me fix up this apartment? I was thinking that maybe, you know, since it's so big, that maybe you might want to, maybe, umm… move in with me?" She was shuffling her feet back and forth nervously. She was looking up at him and then looked away when he looked at her.

"I'm not sure Chloe, the farm needs me. But I will help you fix this place up. Who could fix this place up better than me?" He smiled at her as she bit her bottom lip, looking like she was going to cry.

"Lois would love to move in with you when we find her. And you know that I will visit you everyday." She looked relieved at his suggestion.

"It would be nice to live with Lois again. I hope we can find her soon." Chloe smiled up at Clark. "Can we get coffee now?" She grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the door. He grinned.

"Yes Chloe, let's go get some coffee. Then we can start working on getting Lois back."

"I already did my chores, so I'll stay with you tonight. I know that this is hard for you."

"Thank you Clark." Chloe said as he shut the door, and they walked toward the elevator to go get some coffee.

**Chapter 2**

Chloe had set up her bedroom in the room at the top of the stairs. There was a room next to it that would become Lois's room when they got her back. But for now, Clark was the person sleeping in that bed.

Chloe lay in bed wide awake. There were boxes against the walls. They were filled with her things and Jimmy's things. Clark had helped her pack all her stuff up. Plus they packed up Jimmy's stuff as well. She was going to keep his stuff. Even the things that she wouldn't have any use for. Her room was big. Clark was going to help her put shelves in here, for all her books. She would find places to put Jimmy's things. It made her happier just thinking that his soul would be around her in his pictures.

This room should have been for the both of them, not just her. Laying there by herself, Chloe felt alone. She wanted to have Jimmy there holding her. She didn't want to be alone right now.

There was a loud snore. She jerked out of bed. Clark was in the next room. Wearing a tanktop and pajama pants she got out of bed and walked to the door. She walked to the next door, opening it slowly.

"Clark…are you awake?" She whispered softly. She walked toward the bed, and saw him laying on his side. It was a king size bed and he was only taking up half. Chloe pulled back the blanket and saw that he was wearing pajama pants and nothing else. She always liked looking at his muscles, there wasn't anything wrong with that right?

Chloe crawled into bed and lay on her side facing away from Clark.

Clark had had a hard time falling asleep. When Chloe had left with Davis and ran away, it hurt Clark. He felt like the one person that he could trust had left him. But she had done it all for him. She did everything for him. So he forgave her for the things that she had done. He loved her, and he wasn't sure if it was in the sisterly way anymore. He could hear her heartbeat from miles away. He was sad about Jimmy dieing. It was a terrible loss. Clark was glad that Chloe needed him. He liked to be needed, especially by Chloe. She made him feel like he could do anything. He would find Lois for Chloe. Of course Chloe would help, he knew that she would, but he would do the heavy lifting.

He listened to her heart beating in the room next door. She was having a hard time sleeping. Her heart rate was fast. He wanted to go to her and hold her, but maybe she wanted to be alone in the room that she was supposed to share with Jimmy. Clark decided he would sleep, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Although he wasn't fully asleep, he did snore.

Clark awoke when he felt the bed shift. Looking down he saw Chloe laying in bed in front of him. He reached forward and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. Clark put his face next to hers and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Chlo, you okay?" God her hair and skin smelled good. Clark spooned her in his arms, both arms around her waist.

"I didn't want to be alone. That room makes me feel sad and scared. I just can't stop thinking. I can't sleep or even rest without thinking. My head just won't rest." She sighed and patted his hands that had a hold of her stomach.

"Do you feel better being in here?"

"Yes, can you just hold me? Even if my mind won't rest, at least I won't be alone."

"Don't worry Chlo, I'll take care of you. Why don't you just close your eyes and see if you can rest a bit? Okay." Clark kissed the spot beneath her earlobe. Chloe sighed and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Clark, you make me feel safe." She whispered softly as her body fell asleep. She hadn't slept in days and it was finally catching up to her.

That night Clark stayed awake and held Chloe. She needed him. He also wanted to watch her sleep. He stroked her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear. He ran his hand up and down her arm comfortingly. He just held her.

**Chapter 3**

Chloe woke up alone the next morning. She looked around for Clark, but he wasn't in the bedroom. She got up and walked downstairs.

"Good morning, Chlo. How did you sleep?" Clark was at the bottom of the stairs holding a bag and a cup of coffee.

"Okay, I guess. What's in the bag?"

"Oh, these. This is two muffins that are both for me…yep, both are for me." He grinned at her.

"Gimme" He handed her both the muffins and the coffee to her. They both sat down at the table to eat them. "Thank you Clark, for last night." She gave him a weak smile.

"Are you kidding? What do you think I'm here for?" He said with the famous Kent smile that made her smile back. "I'm your slave of course." She laughed.

"Thank you, I feel happier now that you're here." Clark placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Today I think I should try to get in touch with Rokk. If I can get his help we might be able to locate Lois faster than expected."

"How did you get in touch with him last week?" She said biting her lip.

"I didn't, he left me a message. He told me to meet him."

"Well Clark, how do you expect to get in touch with him?"

"I don't know yet, but if the ring took Lois to the future to where Rokk was waiting for Doomsday, then he might bring her back. Or he would get in touch with me to ask if she is from our time or not."

"But Clark, what if Rokk doesn't get in touch with you? What will you do?"

"Hey Chloe, don't look so upset. It will be okay. We will get Lois back. In the future they have a museum of all my things. Like my personal things from the barn and my house. Maybe I can put a message on something. That way, in the future they will find my message and Rokk will come meet us."

"Do you think that will work? I'm just so scared. I want Lois back. I don't want to lose her too. I don't have that much family left." Tears started to slip down her cheeks. Clark leaned down and pulled her onto his lap. She curled up in his arms and cried into his shoulder. Clark rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair.

"We will get her back Chloe. We have to. Besides if we don't it would mess with the timeline or something like that. If that happens then maybe Rokk already knows where she is."

"Come on Chlo, eat your muffin and drink your coffee. Then we will get to work. I think I can clean the floor. You can sort through the boxes in your room. I can do all the fixing. Besides you're not really good with a hammer…or any tools. It might be too dangerous to give you any tools." Chloe reached up and hit him on the arm. He laughed.

"Thanks Clark, that sounds like a good day. What about your chores?"

"I already did them. It doesn't take that long anymore. I go really fast. But there was something that I still need to do."

"Okay Clark, you can do that while I go take a shower." He grinned at her.

"It's actually something I need you to do. I need to go to the Planet and clean up my desk and make sure that Lois won't get fired while she's gone. But I was hoping you could watch something for me." He looked at her with his deep blue eyes and almost started to laugh.

"What is it Clark, is it something funny? Fine I'll watch it." Clark grinned and then whistled. Chloe heard a bark and then Shelby came bounding into the main room from the kitchen. He shuffled up to Chloe and laid his head on her thigh. Chloe smiled happily over at Clark and then patted Shelby on the head.

"Some dog food is in the kitchen, along with a can opener. I brought his bowls too. He's fine by himself at the farm. But I thought that you might need some company when I'm not here. He loves it here. I was looking around and he likes the balcony, because it has a small garden that he can play in. He also pees in it, so make sure he doesn't bring any dirt in here." Chloe just sat there laughing softly and petting Shelby.

"Thank you Clark, Shelby does make me feel better. I'm glad that you brought him. I'll leave the balcony door open. Go, Lois would kill you if she lost her job."

"I'll be back later." He leaned down and patted his knee, Shelby ran over to him. Clark whispered to him. Chloe looked on curiously. Then Clark patted Shelby and stood up.

"Wait, Clark what did you tell him?"

"I told him to watch over you and if you need help at all that he should go to the balcony and start barking until I come. Have a nice day." Chloe smiled and giggled.

"Bye Clark, c'mon Shelby lets go get me dressed."

**Chapter 4**

Clark did go to the Daily Planet. He wrote an article, and talked to Tess about Lois. Tess didn't know where Lois went, but she said that Lois could keep her job.

Clark was done and gone in about two hours. He went to Jimmy's grave. Standing and looking at Jimmy's grave made Clark feel remorse. Jimmy was a good guy, he had just found out about Clark's secret. He shouldn't have died so soon.

Clark kneeled in the grass.

"Hey Jimmy. I know that I should have been at your funeral. I was in the back, I was there watching. There are many things that I could have done to prevent your death. But I guess it was just fate. I didn't want you to die. I have a confession, Jimmy. I think that I have fallen in love with Lois and Chloe. I know that while you were with Chloe, you always thought that I liked her or that she liked me. I will always look out for her. I don't know which girl I should try to have a relationship with. I have been getting close to Lois lately, and Chloe misses you. I was at the Planet today. I looked up and for a second I thought that you were there. It won't be the same without you there calling me CK. I wish that you were still alive. Chloe would be happier. I can get her to laugh at certain things, but she doesn't have that smile anymore. You and my father are the only two people that I wish I could bring back to life. I have learned how to live without my father. I don't know how to live without you though. It was nice to have a guy friend around all the time. Oliver is a good friend, but he isn't around all the time. You are one of the people that I could count on. You helped out a lot, even when you didn't know it. I hope that you have found peace. Good-bye."

Clark got up and wiped away the tears that he had been crying. When he got to the gate, Clark turned around and looked back. Then he supersped away.


End file.
